cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Kelt
Content Author: Ourakun A male Centaur who lives on or near Whitney's Farm, Kelt is a master archer, but also an embodiment of the worst Centaur culture has to offer, being extremely arrogant, obnoxious, rude, perverse, lecherous, convinced of his own innate superiority and misogynistic (this is all summed up with one word: hubristic). He mocks the Championrepeatedly for wielding a melee weapon as opposed to wielding a bow, and can be sought at the farm to teach them how to use a bow. Repeated visits to him increase Bow skill up to a maximum of 100%. However, the Centaur's crude comments, overbearing personality and vulgarity also cause the Champion to rise in the statistic Submissiveness which can be found in Stats option. As Submissiveness rises, Kelt becomes more and more imposing. First, he proceeds to demand that they strip off in his presence. Next, he begins demanding that the Hero suck him off before each session. Then he begins to brutally anally stimulate the Champion with his fingers during each session. Finally, the character experiences a Bad End: Centaur Mare-Slave. female and herm characters are subjected to much more verbal abuse and crudity from Kelt, who taunts them about their breasts, suckles from them if they are lactating and submissive enough, and eventually tells them outright that women have no purpose other than being fucked and having children. When Kelt demands either the Champion strip down or that they suck him off, they may choose to submit reluctantly (causes submissiveness to rise more slowly), eagerly (causes it to rise faster), or to refuse/fight back. Fighting back causes a scene where the Champion tricks and humiliates the centaur. Using the revenge rape feature causes the Kelt option to no longer appear at the farm, ending all interactions with him. The option to fight back shows up with high corruption. If a Naga-morph, the Champion fighting back is rewarded with an alternate scene that revolves around their snakelike characteristics. A female or hermaphrodite Champion who has at least eagerly stripped off to Kelt who proceeds to approach him while in heat will always be mounted, possibly becoming pregnant with a centaur filly. At some point, Kelt may take the Champion to a barn and take them anally. To trigger this scene, the Champion must be eagerly giving Kelt blowjobs and either have a submissiveness score between 90-100 or a current level of lust over 75. Because of how fast the Champion's submissiveness is increasing, if eagerly giving Kelt blowjobs, they are very unlikely to see this scene before receiving the bad end when at 100 submissiveness. The Champion who have gained the centaur lower torso will have their submissiveness rise faster than any other species-type. As of version 0.8.7, submissiveness decreases at a hourly rate of 0.15 on a scale of 130 and the choice is first determined on how the Champion decides to perform the action (always prompted and with lower impact if reluctant/shameful, automatic and with higher impact if eager). With a high Corruption and possibly high libido you will turn the tables on him and rape him forcing him to suck you. There is an alternative blowjob scene if you possess a snake lower body. The Centaur Mare Sex Slave Bad End activates when submissiveness is maxed out and involves the Champion becoming overwhelmed by Kelt's dominance and aura. They, regardless of gender, become a female centaur sex slave. The Champion's will is broken and only lives to please Kelt and bear him children, reduced to a mindless cum dump for Kelt. Some years later, a new heroine will find the Hero eagerly being mounted by Kelt and suckling two daughters of hers from her watermelon sized breasts. Kelt, upon detecting the new heroine, will immediately approach her, eager to try and break her mind the way he did this last one. The Bad End doesn't necessarily happen right away. You may get several archery lessons from him after your submission has maxed out and before he orders you to become his sex slave. Submissiveness and bow skill * Submissiveness is calculated on a scale of 130. All values given use this scale and must be divided by 1.3 then rounded to the nearest integer to get the percentage displayed in Stats. * Submissiveness will only start to increase on the 4th encounter (3rd training session). The Champion will train less efficiently the more submissive they get, as well as dangerously progress towards the Bad End. * To train the Champion the fastest, it is highly recommended to choose the reluctant option when stripping. If they are not done by 40 submissiveness, they can first perform a blowjob shamefully and then resist it. * Avoiding Kelt will not lower the skill and will also prevent lust and corruption gains (as well as forced eager routes if the Champion's corruption, libido and lust scores are too high). * Kelt will automatically request a naked training session on the 4th encounter. This still counts as regular training if done reluctantly. * Kelt has a 60% chance of requesting another naked training session every time afterwards if done reluctantly the first time. Otherwise, it is automatic. * Kelt will automatically request a blowjob once submissiveness reaches 40 or more (roughly 30%). This still counts as naked training if done shamefully. * Kelt has a 40% chance of requesting another blowjob every time afterwards if done shamefully the first time. Otherwise, it is automatic. While it is possible to completely avoid the blowjob, the Champion must strip as this is not based on current submissiveness but total encounters instead and the highest possible Bow skill before the 4th encounter is 16. Submissiveness effects * 4th encounter: Naked training request (+7 reluctant, +10 eager). * 5+ encounters *and* reluctant naked training on 4th encounter. ** 60% chance of naked training request. *** If Intelligence is below 30, Corruption, Libido and Lust add up to 180 or more and submissiveness is at least 60, the Champion gets a hint. (+7) *** If Intelligence is below 40, Corruption, Libido and Lust add up to 220 or more and submissiveness is at least 70, the PC decides to automatically strip naked from now on. ** 40% chance of regular training. *** If Intelligence is below 40, Corruption, Libido and Lust add up to 220 or more and submissiveness is at least 75, the Champion decides to automatically strip naked from now on. * Naked training: +3 with 20% chance of additional abuse. (+5) * First blowjob request. ** Resist: -5, Kelt refuses to train the Champion but remains available. ** Shameful blowjob: +7. ** Eager blowjob: +15, automatic. * Further training *and* reluctant blowjob on first request: 40% chance of blowjob request or 60% chance of naked training instead. * Post-blowjob training: +10 or +5. * Natural recovery from avoidance: -0.15 per hour. Bow skill gains * Regular training: +5% to +8%. * Naked training: +4% (always). * Naked blowjob training: +3% (always).